The Real Me
by EmmaB2900
Summary: Tris Prior is one hell of badass girl, but she not the one she wants to be. When her brother decided to leave the US she g had to make a choice to. She made the wrong choice and now, she regrets every single bit of it. Her parents decided that it would be the best for her to have an opportunity to start over. Tris is forced to move to Chicago and live with her aunt...
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometime life doesn't work out the way you planned it. The decisions you make can bring you into trouble or happiness, in my case trouble._

_It all started a few years ago, I was around 13 years old, my brother decided to move out of the states. After a lot of arguing with our dad, my parents told him it was ok to leave, so he did. He and his girlfriend left and I never heard of him after that. My parents were sad and a bit disappointed that he left. After a while they started to blame me, they told me he left because he didn't want to be with me anymore. They abandoned me. _

_That was my moment, I had to choose. And I can tell you now, I made a wrong choice. I became the worst teenager ever, I started drinking, I shared a bed with mostly everybody in the school, got tattoos and started dealing drugs. I'm basically a worthless sixteen year old slut. _

_Being the way I am is tough, people disrespect you, give you weird looks, and call you things. Sometimes it really hurts, because this is not the way I am, sure I like to have a lot of fun, but not in this way. I hate it, I really hate the way I became and I want to change, but I can't. I made my decision and there's no turning back. There isn't anybody that knows the real me, the part of me that's loving and sweet. _

_Your dearest, Tris Prior. _

Well that is basically my life.

When I'm not on the streets with my so called 'friends' , I'm in my room writing in my diary. My music is way too loud, but I don't care. My parents will not do anything about it. Well that's not completely true…..

**A/N You want me to continue this story or not? Please review or PM your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yehh! Another chapter for you! Review or PM me with ideas! I need them !**

_Chapter 2_

TRIS'POV

My alarm clock beeped and I woke up. I was in a good mood, but that suddenly changed when I realized that today was just another day of being Six, and Six never smiles. Ugh I really hate this life, but I can't change it anymore, I can't be that sweet innocent girl anymore.

I look down at my body, six tattoos cover different part of it;

_I have three ravens on my collarbone, representing my family.  
The text 'High Five Bitch' on the inside of my hand, don't judge me, I was drunk.  
A long line of stars on my lower back, to show that you can be even higher than the stars.  
The word 'Fighter' on my wrist, to show that you can't just give up.  
A dream catcher on my shoulder, to keep the bad dreams away.  
And a bow on my foot, to remind me of that little sweet girl inside of me._

The only one I really regret are the three ravens. I had them before Caleb left and now, there's not much left of the family we used to be. My mother locks herself in her room and my father simply ignores me. I know they are blaming me for the fact the Caleb left us, and now, after 3 years, I'm starting to believe them. I really am the reason he left us.

Their ignoring did something to me, yes it did hurt me, but it also made me want to prove that I was there. I did everything to get their attention; I dyed the tips of my hair blue ( I still have them I really liked it), I got more tattoos, got drunk, smoked weed ( I stopped a year ago), went to student parties, but nothing helped. It made them ignore me even more, but I can't just drop my act. The tattoos will never leave my body and I don't want to let anybody know how weak I feel.

I quickly put on some black skinny jeans and a black crop top with gold studs, and run down the stairs. I'm about to leave the house when my father stops me. That weird… Normally he should be gone by now. I follow him into the living room and I see something that I haven't seen in two years. My mother is sitting on the couch looking really nervous. Well she should be. My father asks me to sit down while my mother just keeps staring at her lap. I hesitate before I sit down. There is an awkward silence for a few minutes till I decide to break it.

"So, why do I need to be here, and why did mom decide to leave her office?" My mom's head snaps up at this comment, and I see the tears in her eyes. My parents look at each other for a few seconds before my dad starts to speak

"Beatrice, I don't really know how to-" My mom cuts him off.

"YOU CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE BEA!" She screams at me, tears running down her face. To be honest, this kind of a surprise to me. They never cared about me, but I'm not going to give in so fast.

"Why do you care about what I do or who I am, YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHO I WAS FOR THREE YEARS!" I scream back at her. She seems kind of taken back by this, what did she expect that I would hug her and tell her everything will be alright, yeah I don't think so.

"Beatrice don't talk to your mother like that, now listen to me and don't interrupt." My dad says in a deadly calm voice. I just nod and relax back into the chair.

"Your mother and I talked and we came to a decision that you can't live your life like this, we don't want you to throw away your life, so we decided give you an opportunity to start over. We called your aunt Tori and she said it would be her pleasure to take you under her wing. You will be leaving in 3 hours, and your mother and I will bring you to the airport."

I can't believe it! I can't believe that they just want to give me away! I feel my face getting red with anger and I would love to just punch them in the face, but then a thought comes into my mind. What if they're right, what if I can really leave this place and start over, what if I can find the real me again?

I run up the stairs without saying anything, throw a suitcase on my bed and start packing my stuff. I throw some random shirts, pants, crop tops, lingerie, shorts and shoes in it, but I don't pack any pictures or other belongings. I put my diary, phone charger, laptop and phone in another smaller bag to take with me on the airplane. I take my diary out of it and decide to write in it. 

_Dear Diary, _

_When I woke up today I thought it would be just a normal day full of pretending to be Six, but it isn't that kind of day. And I'm sure these days will be far gone. _

_I decided to leave the house, but my dad called me back into the living room. I saw something I still can't believe, my mother was sitting on the couch. They basically told me that I needed to leave and that I will be leaving in less than 5 hours. I need to live with my aunt Tori, I remember that she lives in Chicago, but not much more. I haven't seen her in a long time. _

_This is an opportunity to start over, to create a new life. Yes, of course it will be difficult to drop the whole Six person, but I'm willing to try, I'm willing to be The Real Me again. _

_I'm not going to fuck this up I promise you. I'm going to create on hell of an awesome life where I can be myself and maybe even have some friends. _

_Wish me luck! XX_

_Your dearest, Tris Prior. _

I put my diary back into the bag, and check if I didn't forget anything. Nope nothing, so I walk down the stairs and I see my parents already waiting. I don't bother looking at them I just walk past them and sit in the backseat of the car.

*PageBreak*

TORI'S POV

I'm just opening the parlor when Four walks in. He always comes to me after a bad beating of his dad. I look at him and he just nods. He knows what to do, so he goes into the back of the parlor, takes his shirt of very carefully and lays down on his stomach. I grab the first aid box and start cleaning his cuts.

He's such a good looking guy and he has a real big heart, he would do anything for the ones he loves, but he never had a girlfriend. Girls practically throw themselves at him, but he just ignores them. He once told me that he's waiting for the one.

I figured out about his dad two years ago, he came to me after a football game, one of his scars wasn't healed in the right way and opened again. He didn't want anybody to find out, but he felt like he could trust me, and I'm glad he did. I offered him to come and live with me, but he was to scared his dad would find him. He always tells me 'Just two more years, and then I will be moving as far away as possible.' **( yes Four is 16)**

When I'm halfway done cleaning his cuts, my cellphone rings.

"I will just answer that one wait a moment." I say.

"Hello your talking to Tori Wu, how can I help you?" I answer, walking back to Four and continuing on his cuts.

"Hello Tori, Your talking to Andrew, I want to ask you something important." Andrew? Wow that's a long time ago.

"Hello Andrew! How can I help you."

"Tori We have a problem," He says his voice is deadly serious. I learned over the years that that isn't a good sign. "Our daughter Beatrice went wild, after Caleb left, she started doing drugs, getting more and more tattoos, drinking and she drop out of school. I'm asking you if she can stay with you for at least the rest of high school. She deserves a new start and I really hope she will change. I JUST CAN'T SEE HER LIKE THIS ANYMORE, SHE'S THROWING HER LIFE AWAY!" He screams the last part. I think Four heard it 'cause he gives me a questioned look.

"Andrew, ofcourse she can stay here. When will she be here?"

"Her Flight is in 6 hours so she will be there in 8."

"Ok, I will have everything ready for her. Bye Andrew." I say and hang up .

Four gives me another questioned look.

"Want to go pick someone up from the airport tonight?" I ask him with a smile.

**A/N Ok so second chapter's done. What did you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So guys NEW CHAPTER! I really hope you all liked it. **

**To answer ****Pablo98's**** question:**

**Tris will stay a badass, I don't really like the whole softy side, maybe there will be a few moments that she has a kind of break down, but nothing more. You get a cookieee ( :: ) I LOVVEE COOKIESSSS.**

CHAPTER 3 

FOUR'S POV

A few hours later we're in a car, on our way to the airport. Tori told me everything she know about her niece, but it was not much. She and her brother Andrew are not really close, mainly because of the distance. What I know about Beatrice, her niece, is that she has a brother, Caleb, she has blond hair, and that's it. The only thing Tori has from her is an old baby photo, which was really cute by the way.

The ride to the airport was silent, but it was not an uncomfortable silence, I guess we were both thinking about Beatrice. Tori parks her car and we both practically jump out. I look at my watch, ten minutes till her flight lands.

We waited a few minutes, but the first people start to come out. We keep scanning the crowd, but we can't find her yet. I keep looking till I see Tori staring at somebody. I lock eyes with the girl, her eyes are a blue gray kind of color, her hair is blond, just like on the picture, but the tips of it are dyed blue. She wears only black, but I only have one word for her….. Beautiful. She keeps staring at me for a few moments till I break eye contact and clear my throat to avoid any more awkwardness.

**A/N I'm really sorry it's so sucky and short, but I really can't write today. The reason is that my second mother ( you know the person you see and talk to as a mother but isn't really your mother) died yesterday evening around 10pm. She had cancer for three years and it spread from her lungs to her liver?, and to her brains. The last few weeks she was in an immense pain and she couldn't eat or drink. She stopped eating a week ago and went into coma on Sunday. **

**I'm really sorry for disappointing you for not writing, but just give me a few days, it's kind of hard on me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks guys for all your sweet reviews, it's still very hard, but it's getting better. I collected a dozen things I got from her, so I'm now wearing a gold necklace with a half moon, a silver ring, silver earrings with diamonds and three red bracelets. The script- Superheroes is on repeat all day long, because it reminds me so much of her. Three and a half years of fighting is hard, especially for her because after one and a half year she already knew that there wasn't a possibility to survive, but she decided to be a kind of lab rat and help for the future, and she did. We connected her doctor in Texas and he said that without her help they would still be on the first base with the newest cancer medicines. **

**Tomorrow is the funeral and she has a beautiful place almost on the beach, cause that was her favorite place. The sun is on her almost 24/7 and we are not wearing black, 'cause she doesn't want us to be sad about her loss, but to celebrate that we knew her and I think that is beautiful. **

**Now enough crappy teary shit, on with the next chapter! Again thanks for supporting me guys Love you so much for it!**

TRIS' POV

I keep staring into his beautiful, deep blue eyes. I could drown in them, but I know from experience that those kind of guys are the worst. He breaks our contact and clears his throat. How cliché. Tori takes this opportunity to grab one of my suitcases and start walking towards the exit. The mystery guys keeps silent and grab bag. I try telling him I can carry it myself, but he seems not to care. I sigh and start following them towards the car. It's an uncomfortable silent, but I don't think it's that guys fault, he seems to be very relaxed. I take my time to study him, he's very muscular and his hair looks like he needed his cut a few weeks ago, but it suits him well, it's kind of messy. His eyes are probably the best part of him. You can read them, it's like he's hiding something. It looks like pain. He has this scary mask on his face, but I can see through it, it's like my own mask.

Tori stops in front of a family sized black car. She opens it and throws my suitcase in it. The guy gently puts my bag next to it. I sit in the back seat, while The Boy and Tori are in the front seats. The ride is silent and I'm reaalllllyyy bored right now. If this is going to be my life, I'm gonna died from boredom.

We reach the house, or tattoo parlor, or tattoo parlor and house. I don't really know. I stand there, just looking at the house, my bag slung over my shoulder.

It's really nice, the tattoo parlor is called Dauntless. The name is written in black letter that are just above the door, and they are decorated with flames around the sides. The inside of the parlor looks like it's completely black, black chairs, black desk, black floor. Tori opens the door and walks inside. The guy is in front of me and holds the door open for me, I give him a small smile as I pass him and he returns it.

"Tori, I'm gonna go. I don't want to be late. I will probably see you tomorrow." He says, the hurt now visible in his eyes. Like he just dropped him mask.

"That's ok Four, and I better not see you tomorrow. I'm really gonna kill that son of a bitch on day." Oh so his name is Four, nice name. Sad that I'm dropping my nickname Six. Should be fun Four and Six.

"Tori, don't . Remember just to more years I will live." He says and walks out before she can answer him.

"What was that about?" I ask her as we walk up the stairs and come into a small living room.

"Not something I'm gonna tell you today, I'm really sorry and I want you to trust me, but I can't tell you it's not my secret. Maybe you'll find it out tomorrow." I just nod in an understanding way. 'why would she tell me, I'm kind of a stranger to her.' I think to myself. We walk through that kitchen. It's also black. What a surprise! She opens another door in the kitchen and it reveals a small hallway with a door on both sides. She opens the door on the left for me. I walk inside, and I see something that completely surprises me. THE ROOM IS BLACK! Just like everything else in this house.

"This is your room, I hope you don't mind the black. It's kind of the dress code in this part of the city." I put my suitcase down on the bed and look at her with a smile.

"I really like it thank you Tori." She smiles and walks out of the room. I start unpacking. Lucky me, most of my clothes are black or dark blue or purple. I'm finished soon and the room starts to look some more personalized, just a few more decorations and it will be all done.

I walk out of my room and see Tori cooking a diner, and damn it smells good! I sit down at the bar and watch her cook. She notices me and turn around to give me a quick smile before she continues cooking again.

"So, can you tell me something about my new school, well I assume you want me to go to school?"

"Yeah, you're gonna go to school tomorrow. The school you're going to is called Faction High. They use a system that contains of five factions; Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, Candor and Dauntless. Your faction will be Dauntless, the athletic people in the school. Most of the thing are about sports, but you have some regular classes as well. Oh and dress code is as expected, black."

"Ok, I think I can live with that, I just haven't been to school in a year so it will be a bit foreign again."

"I understand. Now eat your diner and go to your room, you'll have a busy day tomorrow." I nod and eagerly eat my meal.

**A/N Thank you for reading this crappy chapter, I know, but it will get better over time. So again tomorrow is the funeral, so no chapter again anytime soon, maybe a week or less. Love you guys so much I really hope you understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Here I am again! The funeral was beautiful, they decided to put Frozen on, because of her five year old daughter and now I can't watch frozen anymore…. We are all living in the mason of Grandpa and Grandma now, so I wake up every day with a five year old jumping on my belly, because it's already 7am and she wants to play. Yeah, note the sarcasm. Right now it's 10pm and the little girl is in bed, so I have some time to write!**

FOUR'S POV

As soon as I walk out of Tori's parlor I start thinking about that girl, Beatrice. In one way she seems different, but in another she looks like one of those girls that would throw themselves at me. Maybe, she just looks like one of those girls, but really isn't one of them. _ God Tobias stop thinking about her. _

I try stop thinking about her, but I immediately regret it, another thought comes into my mind and it's one that I really _do_ hate , Marcus, my so called 'father', he will be home tonight and I know that he won't hold back. It's past curfew and I wasn't home to cook dinner for him. Two more years, just two more years.

"Tobias! Come here you worthless piece of shit!" Is the first thing I hear when I open the door. Well here goes nothing.

I walk into the living room and I see him sitting on the couch, bottle of Jack in his hand, of course. He looks mad and I know this will be one of the worst, I'm never home this late.

"Why are you home so late, bitch?" He ask me.

"I… I.. Uhm.. I w-was with Zeke." I stutter, shit _so _believable.

"Don't lie to me!" He slaps me across the face and I freeze with fear. God where is Four when you need him. That's it, be Four, don't be Tobias. Tobias is a coward that's worthless piece of shit. Four on the other hand is stronger and not afraid to stand up to his father. I put my mask on and I immediately see the look in Marcus' eyes. It isn't any good.

"How dare you to pull that look at me! I'm your father!" He starts to kick and punch me. Well shit.

'Almost a real father' I mutter, maybe a little bit too hard.

"What did you say!" He's furious right now. " Turn around!" He screams.

I do as I'm told and turn around, knowing what's coming I pull my shirt off and brace myself for the first hit. The first is always the worst.

*#Pagebreak *

After almost an hour of beating he finally stops. This one was as I expected way worse than a normal beating. He kicks me a few more times before he finally tells me to clean myself up. I just lay on the ground for a few minutes, it hurts way too much to stand up. It feels like the everything inside of me wants just wants to break down and give up on my life, but I can't do that. A certain blond girl gave me hope. I don't know how she did it, I only met her a few hours ago, but she somehow give me hope that this isn't the end, that life can get better than this.

I gather all the strength I have and stand up, I have to leave this house. I can't go to bed like this. _Tori_. She always helps me, just hope she's still awake. 'Ok Tobias try to stand up'. Full of positive vibes that it won't hurt that much I try to stand up, but it does and I fall back to the ground immediately. A few more minutes pass and I try again. This time it works outs better and I actually stand. I slowly walk to the front door and open it quietly.

On my way to Tori I get a few weird looks from people that are walking with their dog, but none of them cares enough to help or support me on my way to long journey. When I finally reach Tori's, I see that all the lights are off and there is no movement. I knock on the door hoping that Tori or Beatrice will open the door. Beatrice, shit she doesn't know yet, she will probably be scared as hell and very confused. I don't trust her enough to explain my whole background to her though. I knock again, and again. And then I finally see something moving in the back of the shop. And small figure comes closer and closer to the door. I'm finally able to recognize her. _Beatrice._

**Ok so that was it for this chapter. I took me a damned long time to write this short sucky chapter, but I have an idea. You guys can help me writing this. All I'm asking for is for you to review or pm me some song lyrics or book quotes to use in the next chapter. For the next chapter I will randomly chose someone and use her/ his ideas for the story after that I will use the one that guessed the lyrics or quote as first. So review some lyrics and quotes!. **


End file.
